


Meihem Drabble- The Night At Mei's

by Eokoi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eokoi/pseuds/Eokoi
Summary: Climatologist Mei-ling Zhou gets an unwanted visitor during the night when someone can't sleep and decides to disturb her peace when there's no one else to turn to, but it’s not so bad in the end.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Mei-Ling Zhou
Kudos: 23





	Meihem Drabble- The Night At Mei's

*clink clink clink* The climatologist was sitting at a little desk in the corner of her living quarters poking aimlessly at her little robot snowball with a screwdriver as it made little broken beep noises with a sad expression.  
“ah, don't worry little guy…*looks at her clock to see its 1 in the morning* I won't sleep until I figure out what's wrong with you!”

Mei then wrote down some notes to document Snowball's behavior and then attempted to move around some wires before the little bot short circuited and made a loud pitiful beep that caused Mei to jolt back and fall out of her chair, hitting her head on her coffee table.  
“AIYA!” she loudly whispered trying not to disturb any of her sleeping neighbors as she rubbed the back of her head with a rosy red face from frustration. She laid flat on her back looking at a “dead” Snowball and then at her white tiled ceiling.

“ I guess I'm pretty rusty at these types of things after being in the ice for so long..hehe” Mei sighed “I said I'd fix you before going to sleep...but I've made things worse..so I guess I'll just take you to Winston tomorrow morning, alright buddy..”  
Mei turned to the unresponsive bot and gave it a half smile before getting off her floor to set it back on top of her cryo tank. The thing is, Mei wasn't even tired yet, she was used to staying up late doing work and she had wanted to fix Snowball because it was the only thing to keep her company. But she didn't want to break it anymore than it already was, so she'd be alone that night. Mei then finished writing her notes..which was just a scribble of snowball with “x eyes” and a scribble of her laying next to her coffee table with blood coming from her head with writing in mandarin that read “don't cross the red and blue wires!”. Mei decided she'd then take a nice hot bubble bath to calm her slight frustrations hoping that’d maybe help her fall asleep easier. She closed her eyes and slid under the bubbles to relax..when she heard..a noise? A low banging? Mei slid up and opened her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.  
“S-Snowball..is that you?”  
*knock knock knock*

Mei’s eyes widened as she realised someone was knocking on her door and she sprang out of the tub wrapping an icy blue towel around her body and her hair. But what did anyone want with Mei at this time of night? Was there an emergency?  
“just a second!” Mei hurried to her door adjusting her towel before cracking the door open to see who was there.  
“G’DA-”  
Mei slammed her door shut without letting the junker finish his sentence.  
*knock knock knock* “I know ya there snowflake” *knock knock knock*  
Mei rolled her eyes and contemplated whether asking what he wanted or not. Mei was familiar with him and his antics, she was used to him bothering her while she worked and trained out in the field. She considered him a bully when they were first introduced and wasn't afraid to let him know, even though he vowed to use his skills for good she still wasn't very keen of him and she thought he knew that, what did he want?  
“Arroight Arroight..I'm sorry for botherin’ ya I'll just sleep on a bench outside or somethin”  
Mei then breathed in and opened her door and looked up at the junker who towered over her. He had a wide grin while her expression was pokerface.  
“what do you want Jamison..it's almost 2 in the morning and i'm...busy”  
“yeh I see” 

His eyes mindlessly trailed down to her chest and just stared for a few moments until Mei realised she was still just in a towel and her whole face turned red as she slammed the door again. Mei ran to put on some panda print pajama shorts, a blue t-shirt, some fuzzy slippers, and put her hair in a damp messy bun before returning to open her door where the junker still stood. Before Mei could say anything Junkrat tried to apologize.

“swear’ I wasn't lookin’ at ya chest..well I m-mean I was..b-But I didn't mean too..me eyes drift off sometimes..I WASN'T ACTUALLY LOO-” Mei put a finger on his lips and stopped him in his tracks with a low tone.  
“It's fine Jamison..just why are you knocking on my door at this hour..is there something wrong in your living quarters?..because you can contact Winston and Athena about that or do you just enjoy bothering me?  
“ that drongo Hog had too many beans for dinner and he's smellin’ up the place and I can't sleep! It's burnin me nostrils real bad”  
“sooo..?”  
“I've been walkin’ the halls to see if anyone else was awake..and you were the only light on in the hall”  
“I don't have any medicine for Mr.Roadh-”  
“can I come in?”  
“...”

“Please snowflake I just need a place to crash for the night swear’ I won't bother ya!”  
He looked at her with his big goofy grin showing all his teeth. Mei thought for a second, she knew he had some form of knowledge in mechanics with all the make-shift inventions, doohickeys, and bombs he’s created. Maybe he could help her fix Snowball. Yeah, she’d get him to fix snowball in exchange for him sleeping in her dorm.  
“alright Jamison..you can come in but on one condi-”  
The junker ignored everything she said past “come in” and barged through her door.  
“oooh nice place ya got here Snowflake! real clean, real fancy..can't wait to give it the ol’ junker treatment!”  
Mei whacked his arm.  
“Absolutely not!”  
“ouch!..was only kiddin’ Snowflake hehe”  
“hmph..did you even listen to what I said?”  
“wot?”  
“ *sighs* I said you could stay as long as you’d help me fix snowball!”  
“OH um..Snowball..Snowball..that little piece of scrap that follows ya around?”  
“yes AND HE IS NOT SCRAP”  
"Kidding.." he chuckled  
Mei hustled over to her cryo tank and picked up Snowball and hurried back over to Junkrat and gently placed the bot in his hands to examine.  
“He began malfunctioning a few hours ago and I'm not exactly sure why, I tried to fix him but I made things worse and now he won't even turn on..do you think you could..fix him?”  
Mei looked up at the junker as he examined the bot and before he could open his mouth she interrupted  
“no you can't turn him into a bomb!”  
“-”  
“and you can't “upgrade” him with bombs either..”  
“oi come on sheilah how awesome would it be if the thing had a bomb attachment! Just think about it!”  
Mei had her arms folded in unamusement.

“oh fine I'll just take a look and see if I can get the thing runnin’ again..where's ya tools at”  
“Over here”  
Mei pointed to her little desk in the corner where she still had her tools and notes spread out.  
Junkrat sat down in the seat and went to work. Mei was curiously looking over his shoulder as he tinkered away.  
“S’ALL DONE”  
The little bot awakened and flew to Mei to nuzzle her  
“ AHH SNOWBALL ooh don't you ever scare me like that agai-..w-wait? THAT ONLY TOOK YOU A MINUTE? BUT HOW??”  
Junkrat picked at his ear as he spoke

“just gave a look inside to see there was a loose wire in there..happens all the time with me sticky bombs so it was an easy fix...say ya got any snacks in here I'm starvin’!”  
Mei was in shock for a moment..and a little embarrassed that he of all people was able to fix Snowball so quickly..she had to give it to him, he was pretty handy. Junkrat jolted from the chair and hobbled into her kitchen and started raiding through her cabinets and fridge looking for food.  
“H-HEY wait a minute y-you can’t just go through my stuf-HEY WAIT”  
Junkrat was ignoring her while still looking through her cabinets, searching through most of her snacks that were imported from china so he couldn’t really understand what most of them were.  
“Hmm..blah blah blah...bleh..blah bla-OOOH THINMINTS! I didn’t know ya liked them girl scout cookies Snowflake! My faves are the tagalongs, used to steal em’ from the little brats in uniform back in my heydays hehe!”  
Mei’s eyes lit up as he almost took one out of the package with his filthy hands.  
“AIYA JAMISON FAWKES PUT THOSE DOWN THIS INSTANT THOSE ARE MINE AND ONLY MINE!”  
The tone in Mei’s voice startled the Junker and he dropped the box of cookies immediately.  
“Oi sheilah i’m sorry...jeez i’ll put em’ back”  
Mei felt kinda bad, he did fix Snowball after all. Mei looked over at snowball who gave her a quick nod, and then she turned back to Junkrat.  
“Okay Jamison..you can have a few of the thinmints..as a thanks for fixing Snowball”  
A big grin grew on his face as he picked up the box  
“BUT..please wash your hands..hand..first”  
“Oh FOINE”

The junker washed his hand in her kitchen sink and then soon went to town on her box of thinmints devouring them one by one as if he hadn’t eaten for days. Mei was just staring at him as he ate the cookies until he realised and stopped. He looked at her with a full mouth and then held the box to her offering her a cookie. Mei looked into the box to see there was only one left and she rolled her eyes at him with a small smile and took the last one and munched it slowly as if savouring its flavor.  
“I..um..I’m sorry for eatin’ the whole box..they’re just so good! I promise I’ll steal--buy ya a new box”

“*sigh*Don’t worry about it..and I can’t blame you Jamison they’re a-MEI-zing”  
Mei’s face turned red when she realised she cracked a pun, but Junkrat was just giggling at her.  
“Oi I didn’t know ya liked puns too!”  
“I..uh..well..it's a habit..”  
“I got one I got one!, I guess you could say those thinmints were THE BOMB BAAHAHAHA”  
Mei facepalmed while letting out a low chuckle. She didn't know how to feel..she just had a slight bonding moment with this guy she swore she hated at 2 in the morning over puns and cookies. This guy who once called himself the evil Australian bomber…  
“Oi ya tired yet snowflake?”  
“hmm..not really..and please stop calling me snowflake..it's MEI”  
“yeh yeh..sure thing..snowflake”  
Mei groaned as he giggled at her while she punched him in the shoulder.  
“I swear ya too easy to mess with Mei!”  
“...”

Mei examined the Junker noticing just how filthy he was, and the last thing she wanted was him ruining her nice white sofa. She then gave him a menacing smirk.  
“uuh why are yah starin’ at me like that Mei..did I do somethin’ wrong?”  
“when was the last time you took a bath, Jamison?”  
Junkrat looked at her nervously and didn't want to answer her question because he knew where it’d lead to. Mei rose a brow, waiting for a response.  
“well uuh...you see...junkers such as me’self don't need to take baths that often because..uuuh..it could kill me!”  
“it could..kill you?”  
“yeh! Without me protective layer of dirt and soot I could catch..d-diseases?..yeh diseases!”  
Mei pointed down her hall.  
“JAMISON. BATHROOM. NOW.”  
“OI YER PULLIN’ ME LEG SNOWFLAKE”  
Junkrat dragged his foot and pegleg one by one very slowly into Mei’s bathroom, at this point he'd rather deal with Roadhog’s eye watering gas than take a bath. Mei had never seen the junker without his layers of filth before, so she was kind of anticipating his transformation to come. She filled up her tub with hot water and lots of suds and took out a clean towel, washcloth and a bar of soap from her linen closet. The junker just stared at the water as if it were acid or something.  
“..do I have to get in there Mei..cause I'll just go back in my dorm and choke if ya want..it'd be less cruel”

“come on Jamison it's just a bath, you'll feel much better afterwards”  
She was giving him puppy dog eyes.  
“ARROIGHT i’ll get in..say..you wanna get in with me..I mean for moral support of course hehe”  
He gave her a smirk and her face turned as red as an apple with an appalled look,her face then went blank moments later as she recollected herself.  
“I'll be back in 5 minutes, Snowball make sure he gets in the tub..”  
“SNOWFLAKE WAI-”

Mei shut the door without another word and went back to the living room. All she could hear were muffled screams and beeps and banging on the door from the bathroom.  
“aiya...I swear he’s going to wake the entire floor..”  
She went back down her hall a couple minutes later and knocked on the door quietly  
*knock knock* “Jamison?..Snowball..?” Mei then opened the door to peek in and was greeted by a gigantic mess in her bathroom. Her stuff was all over the place and the tub itself was filthy with a wet shivering junker inside.  
“what...WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!?”  
“I’ll tell yah w-what happened, that piece of scrap t-tried to KILL ME! even after I fixed it! the little things stronger than it l-looks..”  
Snowball then made a giggle expression and zoomed out of the bathroom and back to its cryo tank.

Mei grabbed a towel and wiped the water that was on the floor and cleaned up the filth that was on the edge of the tub. She then crouched down to feel the water with her finger.  
“AIYA..the water’s freezing!...what exactly did Snowball do to you Jamison? Haha”  
Junkrat spoke dramatically while Mei drained some of the water as she ran fresh hot water and bubbles in it.  
“Well y’see as soon as ya shut the door I was trying to take off me pants and prosthetics..but the thing was just whatchin’ me and I felt..exposed..so I tried to throw me shorts over it..and I guess it didn’t like that..cause it started hittin’ me real hard then it did that thing you do with your ice while I screamed and next thing I know my behind’s frozen in this tub a’ ice water!”  
Mei was trying to hold back laughter, she’d have to thank Snowball later.  
“THAT’S NOT FUNNY SNOWFLAKE I COULDA GOTTEN HYPATHERMIO OR WHATEVA’ ITS CALLED”  
“Hypothermia, Jamison..hehe...and sorry about Snowball he has a bit of a..temper”  
“S’like you?”  
Junkrat smirked at her while letting out his high pitched laugh and her face turned red again as she glared at him. She then splashed water in his face and started laughing too. He wiped his eyes while spitting out water.  
“*ptui ptui* OI TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME SNOWFLAKE!”  
Junkrat then splashed twice as much water in her face soaking her upper half.  
“BAAAHAHAHAHA”  
Mei fell back frantically rubbing water from her face while laughing menacingly  
“*sigh*..alright Jamison YOU ASKED FOR IT”  
Mei then proceeded to put on some rubber gloves, an apron, and some goggles. She then grabbed a scrubber and walked back towards the tub.  
“W-wait Mei I didn’t mea-” She then shut the door behind her.  
“Xǐzǎo shíjiān!”

________________________________________________________

About an hour had went by when the door finally reopened and mist went through the hallway. Mei stepped out wiping sweat from her forehead while taking off the equipment she had on.  
“Alright Jamison..you can come out now! Come show Snowball how nice and clean you are now hehehe”  
“Don’t wannaaa, I feel naked..”  
“..but you are naked?”  
“OI YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN SNOWFLAKE”

Junkrat then slowly walked out with a towel wrapped around his thin waist. He looked like an entirely new person,his hair was a pretty platinum blonde without all the soot in it, you could see every little mole and freckle on his body and face, and his skin was red and sensitive from the harsh scrubbing. Mei was able to get a better look at him in the light and was fascinated with how well he’d clean up, impressed actually. But she knew this appearance wasn’t going to last long. Snowball then came from the cryo tank to get a look at Junkrat.  
“Wouldn’t you say I did a good job Snowball!”  
“Beep bo beep!”  
“Eeeeeeugh me skins tingling!”  
“That’s what it feels like to be clean jamison”  
“Well I hate it...but it wasn’t as bad as those medical baths Doc made me take when I was new here..now that was on a whole different level of agony..WELL guess I should get dressed now!”

“w-wait! you are not putting those filthy shorts back on Jamison it’ll defeat the purpose of the bath!....buut...you can put the underwear back on..”  
“So ya want me walkin’ round’ here buck naked then?”  
“Follow me..”  
Mei escorted the junker into her bedroom where she opened one of her drawers.  
“The facility always supplies every dorm with extra clothing, I’m not sure why, but hey it’s useful for tonight”  
“Oi never knew that..”  
Mei pulled out a black t-shirt that had the overwatch logo on it, and a pair of grayish white joggers..but they’d fit him awkwardly since they were fit for her.  
“Here, put these on Jamison it’s the best I could find”

Mei handed him the clothes and left out the room so he could get dressed. The junker opened the door to show off his look. Mei and Snowball looked him up and down and started giggling. The shirt fit him like an oversized crop top while the pants were too big around his waist, but were way too short and almost fit him like knee high shorts.  
“What’re you two giggling for?I happen to think I look very stylish!” Junkrat tried to strike a confident pose but his pants fell down and his face turned red as he quickly tried pulling them back up.  
“Oi uhh hehe..did..the two a’ yah like the view..”  
Mei lightly hit his arm and roughly tugged the draw strings on his pants. “No.”  
________________________________________

Mei looked at her clock which revealed it was just about to be 4 in the morning and she sighed and muttered to herself. “Aiya...I can’t believe I stayed up this late..with Jamison of all people..in my home..which of whom I fed and bathed..” Maybe it was just something about it being late at night or the radiation medication and therapy he’d been on since his first day at OW..but he was a lot more..tame than she'd expected..she would usually get up and leave and never give him the time of day if he was near her for more than 5 minutes when not on missions...maybe it was because he was clean..but Mei didn’t really feel animosity towards him..she still saw him as very pesky and annoying..but bearable? She wasn’t sure, she was tired.  
“Jamison..?”  
“Yeh?”  
Junkrat was just poking at Snowball who rested on top of the cryo tank. Mei was trying to think of something to say.  
“A-again..thank you for *ahem* fixing Snowball..I..I really appreciate it, you can go sleep on my couch now..or floor..whichever you prefer, there’s a blanket over there”  
Mei then awkwardly held out her hand to him to initiate a handshake without giving him eye contact to hide her red face. 

Junkrat stared at her hand in confusion for a few moments before grabbing her hand and roughly pulling her in for a hug. Mei was completely flustered and tried squirming out of his death grip.  
“OI DOES THIS MEAN WER FRIENDS NOW SNOWFLAKE?!”  
“A-AIYA JAMISON FAWKES! LET ME G-GO!”  
Junkrat was now messing with her and smooched the top of her head and laughed as he released her. Mei wobbled a bit regaining her posture while her face was still red as she readjusted her glasses.  
“IF...you do that again Jamison..I’ll-”  
The Junker silenced her by quickly leaning down to press his lips against her cheek. He had a grin on his face.  
“..you’ll do wot?”  
Mei was in complete utter shock, her whole body red, she was frozen there not fully registering what just happened.  
“..I’ll do this” Mei grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his, Junkrat’s eyes were wide open for a moment because he was only messing with her, not really intending on her to reciprocate that way. His eyes slowly closed as he took hold of her face with his hands too and pulled her into the kiss deeper. Snowball sat on its cryo tank with a blushing emote on its face in silence.

They stood there..making out for about five seconds before Mei could fully register what was happening. Her eyes opened wide before she pulled her mouth from his with a gasp of air and pushed the junker away from her, causing her to fall back on her butt.  
“OI MEI, WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!”  
“Y-YOU STARTED IT JAMISON!”  
“I WAS ONLY MESSIN’ WITH YA SNOWFLAKE..A-AND YOU DECIDED TO PLANT ONE ON ME...A-AND I WAS JUST GOING ALONG WITH IT”  
“I WAS JUST TRYING TO ONE UP YOU..AND...and…..I took it too far..sorry”  
“none taken snowflake..say but did that make you all tingly inside? I'm all tingly"  
Mei’s head was stirring with emotion, it was a heat of the moment thing.  
“...I don't know..that was never supposed to happen.."  
Junkrat scratched his head trying not to be awkward "kinda liked it though..did you?"  
"....."  
"..Where's your sense of humor snowflake I was only joking!"  
"Yeah..this was all just one big joke that stays.."  
"between us?"  
"YES..between us..ok"  
They both smiled awkwardly at each other and Junkrat held out a hand to her to help her off the floor. Mei brushed her pants off and held out her hand to junkrat again, this time wanting to properly shake his hand. He looked at her hand and shook it eagerly, his hand was warmer than usual. The handshake lasted a little longer than anticipated until Mei pulled her hand away and ran quickly to her bedroom, but before she shut her door she looked back at the Junker.  
“It was a pretty good joke though.."  
“So uuuh...does this mean we’re friends now?”  
“GOODNIGHT, Jamison.”  
“..Night’ Snowflake...and I’m still gonna get ya back for scrubbin’ me skin raw!”  
Mei ignored him and made a clapping notion and closed her door, which shut off all the lights in her living quarters, leaving only a soft glowing blue light from Snowball and the cryo tank. Junkrat smiled at her door, he felt warm inside, feeling a weird emotion he'd never felt before to that extent..it was all just a little joke between them though, but he felt different. He then sat on her soft white couch, took off his prosthetics, laid flat on his back with his leg halfway off the side of the couch due to his height, and then finally threw the blanket over his body which had little snowflake prints on it.  
“Heh...I gotta thank Roadie for eatin’ them beans.”  
The junker then drifted off to sleep.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic early 2017 and just now went back to do a few revisions on it so its a bit ooc but oh well lol I hope you guys like it because I'm not a writer but I have a few meihem stories I want to share!


End file.
